


12 AM on a Tuesday

by MichaelMellon



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor Loves Rain, Fluff, Murphy Siblings Being Good, NOT A FUCKING SHIP JFC, Rain, Sibling Bonding, happy connor HC day, thats nasty, this is good ol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelMellon/pseuds/MichaelMellon
Summary: cross posted on the DEH Amino under “The Harvest” and submitted to Freesmooches’ blog on Tumblr from PeachyyQween





	12 AM on a Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone: yyou should be working on gfh
> 
> Me: MURPHY SIBLING FLUFF??!!!!! :DDDD

Connor lifted his eyes up from his laptop as the pitter-patter of rain on his window. He grinned and grabbed his phone, texting Zoe even though she was in the next room over. 

_Connor: Zoe!_  
Connor: Zoe wake up  
Connor: jshdbshdhsjddj  
Connor: It’s raining!!!!!!!  
Connor: Zoe Zoe Zoe Zoe  
Connor: Z o e 

_Zoe: Con, it’s midnight. Can’t it wait?_

_Connor: NO!!!!!!!  
Connor: it won’t be raining in the morning!! Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee???_

_Zoe: fine. Let me get my shoes on. And some pants._

Connor grinned and pulled his hoodie on, shutting his laptop and as he stood up and waited outside his room for his sister. 

Zoe stumbled out of her room with a tired, dopey grin on her face, blonde and purple hair tumbling over her cheeks, “Come on, you big rain slut. Let’s go outside.” 

They tip-toed their way to the back porch and sat on the old, worn wood of the covered deck and listened to the sound with their heads pressed together and their eyes shut. 

Cynthia found them shivering and holding each other in the morning with the smell of rain hanging heavy in the air.


End file.
